With advances in miniaturization of electronic components, ever smaller consumer electronic devices are becoming available. Mobile phones, PDAs, cameras and media players are some examples of such devices. These and other devices have become so small that they fit inside a shirt pocket. As a result, people are tending to misplace these devices.
Various solutions have been proposed to locate misplaced electronic devices. One such solution uses sets of electronic locators, which are attached to the small devices. An example of such a locator is the KeyRinger™ manufactured by Sierra Systems of Oakland, Calif. When one of a set of KeyRingers is pressed, the other KeyRingers produce audible and visible indications, which enable an owner to find them.
Another such solution uses a transmitter and a receiver, where the receiver knows its distance from the transmitter. The transmitter is generally attached to a small device, and the receiver indicates to an owner when the distance between the receiver and the small device exceeds a predefined threshold.
A drawback with conventional solutions to locate misplaced devices is that the transmitters, which are attached to or embedded in the devices, require a power source, typically a battery. If the battery is not regularly replaced or recharged, then the transmitters fail.
It would thus be of advantage to have a locator for electronic devices that does not require transmitters attached to or embedded in the devices.